


I Couldn't Imagine This

by Renkhal



Series: Imagination [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Needs a Hug, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Good Parent Lillian Luthor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renkhal/pseuds/Renkhal
Summary: Holidays with the Luthors... And Danvers.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Imagination [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170320
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	I Couldn't Imagine This

Lena walked into her apartment on Thanksgiving after spending the morning in the office catching up on a few things and immediately froze as she registered the smell of something cooking. Cautiously, slowly, she set down her purse and took off her heels before padding further into the apartment to peek into the kitchen. Standing at the stove was her mother, dressed impeccably as usual, and wearing an apron that definitely didn't match the ensemble. 

"Mother?" she called gently, confused about what was happening. 

Lillian turned and beamed at her. "Lena! Good, you're home. I'm afraid the meal won't be done for another hour, but I can make you a small snack if you're hungry now."

"I didn't think you could cook." 

"Well, I couldn't when you were growing up, but I learned recently," her mother admitted, looking a little uneasy at the admission. "I wanted to do something special this year for you."

Lena smiled softly. "Mother, you didn't have to learn to cook just for me." 

Lillian shrugged. "Maybe not, but I wanted to. I missed out on so much when you were growing up, you know, and I feel like all I've been doing since I dropped you off in Midvale wasn't enough to make up for it. I thought, maybe if I cooked for you this year we could make up for some of that."

Lena walked over to hug her mother, and her eyes went wide as she registered what some of the dishes were. "This is-" 

"Traditional Irish foods, at least the ones I could manage successfully. I'm afraid I wasn't able to make some of the things I wanted to have for you." 

"Mother, you didn't need to do all this. It's already a surprise to be spending Thanksgiving together at home."

"I know I didn't need to. I wanted to. Your father wouldn't let the cooks we had make some of these things for you as a child when you'd ask for them, no matter what I'd try to say to him." Lillian scowled as she turned to make sure the pot wasn't burning. "So I made sure I learned them."

"You remembered what I asked for?" 

"Of course I did!" Lena smiled at the indignation in her mother's voice. Her mother was appalled that Lena thought she wouldn't remember what a five year old Lena who had been homesick asked to have for dinner one year on her birthday, never mind that it had been decades ago. 

Lena reached out and hugged Lillian. "Thank you, mom."

*

Since Thanksgiving had been spent separately, Kara and Lena made plans to spend Christmas in Midvale. They had rented a beach house up the way from the Danvers home for two weeks, planning to spend some time alone for a vacation there as well. 

On Christmas Eve, Lillian showed up at the Danvers home to everyone's surprise but Eliza. As they settled in for dinner, the two matriarchs surprised everyone once again by sitting next to each other and announcing that they were dating. 

The only one not surprised was Kara, who reminded everyone of her superhearing.

"Seriously, just leaving the room isn't going to give you privacy from me," Kara reminded everyone. "And when I'm on patrol, I'm even more likely to catch snippets of conversations going on if I hear one of your names. Or mine. Or mentioning Supergirl. Actually, even if I'm not focusing, I tend to catch it when people say Supergirl, and it's really awkward when it turns out to be fantasies in the bedroom."

"We didn't need to know that you're a subject of fantasy, Kara," Alex told her with a disgusted expression. 

Lena, however, smirked. "Do you tune in when I say your name in the bedroom, darling?" 

"Every time," Kara told her with a grin. They didn't clarify that it was usually to call Kara to come over to sleep rather than in the throes of passion like suggested, but only because the response they got from Alex was worth it. 

"Oh my God, please don't start in on your sex life."

Maggie laughed. "Actually, I'd love to hear about it. I mean, how do you control yourself?" she asked Kara, knowing that it couldn't be easy. 

Kara shrugged. "Honestly we haven't been intimate like that together yet," she admitted shyly. 

"How are you guys handling that?" 

Lena answered this time. "Creatively."

"Can we stop talking about my sister's sex life now?" Alex whined, causing them to laugh and change the subject. 

"I suppose we could move onto ours," Lillian teased, reaching out to hold Eliza's hand. 

Three identical looks of horror turned to them, while Maggie just cackled along with the two mothers. 

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I left a few things open, so this was to close them up. I have one more one-shot planned, and then this'll be totally complete.


End file.
